


Stars Apart, Shine the Same [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Klingons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romulans, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the third mission of his command, and Captain James T. Kirk suspects he is going insane. [podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Apart, Shine the Same [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stars Apart, Shine the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Reader note: This is my first time attempting a Star Trek podfic. Be gentle and forgiving of any mistakes.

 

 **Title** : [Star Apart, Shine the Same](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4922)

 **Author** : [Sinela](../users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)

 **Reader** : [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1)

 **Length** : 1:02:00

 **Rating** : M

 **Fandom** : Star Trek (movie verse, with references to TOS)

 **Pairing** : Kirk/Spock, Kirk/Spock Prime, past Spock/Uhura

 **Summary** : It is the third mission of his command, and Captain James T. Kirk suspects he is going insane. [podfic version]

 **Files** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ifm01i070xo12d1/Stars_apart_mp3.zip)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/94031lxfk96x1wl/ST_Stars_Apart%2C_Shine_the_Same_m4b.zip)


End file.
